The three is not a crowd job
by amberanime
Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more then as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart
1. Not complete

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Chaos, past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Enjoy reading the 3 is not a crowd job.

* * *

Eliot Spencer was grinning. He was looking over at his teammates who were all absorbed in each other. Holding each other and dancing on a slow song. They finally had become lovers. At last. It was a few days after the Dubenich drama that Eliot decided that enough was enough. Nate and Sophie obviously loved one another and where just to thick-headed to be the first to admit that. Hardison and Parker had danced around one another for 2 years now and neither was brave enough to admit anything. Eliot couldn't stand how they so obviously liked each other but didn't do anything about it. So he decided to give them a push. … Literally.

They where back in Nate's apartment, back into helping people.

Nate and Hardison where standing opposed to Sophie and Parker talking about one thing or another. Eliot went to stand behind them. After giving the ladies of the group his most charming smile he pushed Nate and Hardison onto Sophie and Parker in such a way that their lips would connect. When the lips did connect magic happened. Hardison was blushing madly and wanted to pull away right ahead to give Eliot a piece of his mind and apologise to Parker when Parker grabbed his neck so he couldn't leave. Hardison looked into Parkers eyes and she looked back. After the silent confession they started to kiss. When Nate and Sophie connected they both blushed and pulled away. Both where about to scold Eliot when they saw Hardison and Parker kissing like they where about to die. They looked at Eliot, who was grinning like mad. Then they looked back at Hardison and Parker. Then they looked back at each other. Their eyes made contact and before either of them could say a word they kissed as well.

Eliot left to give the 2 new couples some space. When they were done kissing they went looking for Eliot who was down at the bar. When they got down all 4 looked a bit flushed. Before either of them could open their mouths Eliot told them, "Your Welcome''.

It has been a few weeks since that day. Now they where just done with a succesful con and celebrating at the bar. A nice slow song was playing and the 2 couples where dancing. Eliot was at the bar, beer in hand looking at them.

One would think Eliot would feel left out, and he did a bit. But Eliot was happy for them and he was always included in whatever crazy 'family' outing or celebration they had. These guys where his family now. He could never feel really alone as long as they where around. Besides, he didn't feel the need for such a relationship anyway. He was fine with the one night stands he had. They where fun, uncomplicated and easy. No heartbreaks or obligations. That was more his thing. Speaking of which, there was a really pretty lady sitting al alone at the other end of the bar. As the gentleman that he is he just has to go and offer her some companionship. With a quick sip of his beer he walked over to the lady. ''Seems Like I'm not the only one who was left alone huh? Hi darling I'm Eliot..

* * *

'Dammit Hardison!' Eliot comes storming trough the door and pushes Hardison against a wall.

'There where 10 not 5, 10! How could have you missed that!'

'Well scuse me for not having X ray vision! Those other 5 where not in front of the cameras or censors before! How the hell was I supposed to know there was a secret wall they where hiding behind. Do you have any idea how much I had to hack to even get any vision in that damn building at all?

Always so ungrateful .'

'Ungrateful?! For sending ,my ass into an ambush!? Oh I'll show you grateful. One had a freaking chainsaw! A CHAINSAW Hardison!'

'..Ok I admit that's nasty but still What are you all mad about, you took 'em down didn't you, isn't that, and I quote, What I do?.'

'That's not the damn point!'

During the argument Eliot had gotten close to Hardison, glaring right into Hardison's eyes.

Hardison couldn't help but notice how stunning those eyes where. Why had he never noticed that before? Hell why was he even noticing at all?

'You ignoring me Hardison?!'

'Uh what?'

'Oh Im this close to throwing you off the building'

'Ok seriously, what is it with people wanting to throw me of buildings. This madness has to stop. Me and buildings just don't get along. But back to topic here. I worked days to get into that system, You want my job? '

'You want mine? You want to face the chainsaw next time?'

'eh.. never mind'

'Yeah thought so'

That's when the rest came inside as well.

Nate: Ok break it up boys. The con has worked. Urkan just got arrested for fraud and our clients will be able to preserve the wildlife resort.

Eliot lets Hardison go and points at Hardison while saying. 'Remember Hardison, Chainsaw.'

'yeah yeah Remember electrical device that cut down trees I got it I got it'

Parker walks up to Eliot 'You got attacked by a chainsaw?'

'No Parker, by a person holding a chainsaw.'

Parker looks at Hardison 'You got that fight on camara?'

'No why?'

'Ahh I was asked to help Peggy you know Alice her friend ..

rest of team: you are Alice

.. to help with a catering project.

Everybody looks at each other to see if somebody knows what Parker is talking about.

Hardison dares to ask.

'Ok honey, I'm Almost afraid to ask but what does that have to do with Eliot rumbling tumbling with our new chainsaw friend?'

Eliot mumbles 'Not my friend'

'Well the theme of the catering is protect the forests. The Eliot vs chainsaw would make the perfect background video, Eliot standing for the people protecting the forests and the chainsaw for destroying it.'

Sophie gently tries to make Parker see that's probably not exactly what Peggy had in mind.

'Oh, is that catering for the love forest group? (Parker nods) I've heard they where in town to protest against Urkan. They protest in peaceful ways. Never hurting anybody.

'Parker sweetie, I don't think that violence with a man trying to kill somebody with a chainsaw is their idea of protecting nature.'

'Really? Why not? Eliot takes down the man, nobody gets killed, chainsaw gets smashed into hundreds of pieces flying everywhere that's peaceful'

….

Eliot: Something is wrong with you. Besides I never said I destroyed the chainsaw.

Nate: Than what did you do with it?

Eliot: I brought it along.

Hardison: What? Seriously why the hell would you do that?'

Eliot grins 'Well I was planning on giving you a bit of payback.

Hardison: Nate! You hear that you hear how treats me? Boy needs a spanking for shure.

Before Eliot can reply Nate interrupts

Nate: Ok enough of this, Eliot, why did you bring that chainsaw?

Eliot: My landlady has some problems with a tree in her backyard. Two branches are about to grow into the house. I thought I could use this chainsaw to help her with that.

Nate: Ok fine, but do get rid of it once your done. We don't want Hardison having a heart attack.

Hardison: Har har, Wait. You have a landlady?

Eliot: Yeah, that so weird? Believe it or not but I am human. (cocky grin)

Hardison: You shure about that?

Then everybody grew silent when Parker grabbed Eliot's hand.

'Can I borrow the chainsaw for the catering? We could cut the cake with it!

Nate Hardison Sophie and Eliot didn't know how fast to say no to that.

* * *

Hardison was typing away on his laptop. Nate and Sophie had gone out on a date and Eliot was out, probably helping this landlady of his. Parker was asleep on the couch. She had fallen asleep watching some cartoon. Hardison couldn't help but smile seeing his girl sleeping so peacefully. He liked to watch Parker sleep. She looked so in peace when she did. He also thought it was funny to watch Parker sleep. As silent as she was as a thief so loud could she be when she was sleeping. She also made these cute noises. Sometimes she would even talk. He learned not to listen to those talks thought. The last time he did he caught something among the lines of fishing.. Nate.. dynamite.. pink frilly dress.. cookies.. Eliot.. peanut butter.. Alec..polar bear.. Eifeltower.

And all this in one sentence. When Parker woke up he was too afraid to ask.

Now she was silent though just smiling. Hardison stopped typing for a moment.

Hardison pov:

There she is, My girl sleeping. My girl. Feels good to say that. I fell in love with her so hard it's not even funny. Now I have her and she has me. I should feel complete now. So why don't I?

It still feels like something is missing somehow. But what? Now I'm just kidding myself with asking that for I already know. Parker, though a bit crazy, is perfect to me. Her beautifully soft blond hair, that crazy happy smile, that cute nose, her killer fingertips, man can she do magic with those, and her eyes. ...Eyes... Every time I try to picture Parkers eyes I keep seeing another pair as well. Bluer with more anger in them. Passionate eyes. Damn that Eliot, ruining my 'I wanna visualise all of Parker in my head' time. Ever since Eliot pushed me against that wall and looked at me so closely in the eyes, I couldn't forget those eyes. Now if it where only the eyes,I could have dealt with it. But no, the eyes where just the beginning. After that I started to notice other things I didn't before. How Eliot's hair looks so soft you just want to run your fingers trough it. How his voice works so calming on me, even we he is pissed, how his muscles look nice when they ripple under his skin, how his clothes look better when they are tight, how cute his ass looks. Yeah I actually caught myself thinking of Eliot and cute in one thought, and it was about his ass none the less. What the hell man.

I never thought of myself as gay or even bisexual. I still kinda don't. But I'm clever enough to know that those things aren't things you notice when you're not attracted. Also getting a little to tight buldge in my jeans when the man in question is working out or threatening me up close is not something I just can brush aside. Sadly.

I love Parker just as much as before and would not ever EVER give her up willingly. But that doesn't change the fact I Alec Hardison is falling for Eliot fucking Spencer. Great. Somebody op there must really hate me. How can you fall for 2 people? I don't know, but it shure as hell is happening to me.

So now instead of just picturing my beautiful Parker I also picture that rude 'I make beating people up look sexy ' Eliot Spencer. I wonder how this picture would look with him in it. Parker sleeping, me typing away on my laptop, and Eliot doing his magic in the kitchen sharing an amused look with me over our Parker. Yeah OUR Parker. When I think about what it is like to have him with us I always picture it as a three-way. We all love each other. Moving on with picturing now. Then we both get up while Eliot tugs Parker in with a blanket while I push a pillow under her head. Then we both give a kiss to her temple right before we share a look and share a kiss ourselves. Now that picture feels complete. Damn, How do I explain that to Parker?

I go and grab a blanket and a pillow and tug her in, giving her a kiss on her temple. Missing Eliot there as I do so. The 3 of us always where just right together you know. If the team could be split int 2 it would be Nate and Sophie and the three of us. Now it's like we cut Eliot of and is just doesn't feel right. I sign and look down at Parker. She is giggling about something in her sleep. Now that's just plain adorable. I smile again and kiss Parker softly on the lips. My Parker. She is about to start talking again. I can hear a soft Alec escape her lips. Now I just feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 'Im here baby' I tell her softly. She keeps smiling. 'Eliot' I hear her whisper next and I freeze for a moment. 'He not here baby' I tell here. And she starts to frown. In her sleep. I didn't know people could frown in their sleep. Wait, not the point here is it. She called for Eliot next to me. She and I are gonna have a little talk when she wakes up.

Seems like I won't have trouble explaining my Eliot issue to her after all. To my Parker.

My crazy girl.

* * *

To be continued

Ok that was my first attempt at writing ever.

I hope you liked my first chapter.

The first couple of chapters will be more of an intro, how the other 4 find out they like Eliot.

After that the 'war' over Eliot will start. Im going to try to write humor in those parts But I have never written humor before. Any tips anyone?


	2. Salt

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Chaos, past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Note: Yay, I have followers and a review! Thank you guys! I'll do my very best tot make it a nice fic for you to read. I like including my readers so if you have ideas for the story, or suggestions for my writing please do not hesitate to comment to me. On to the story.

* * *

Parker was sitting at the bar. She had woken up an hour ago in the comfort of a warm blanket and a soft pillow. She knew Alec had done that for her. He was chivalrous that way. She wanted to give him a thank you kiss but when she got up and went to look for him she saw something she just couldn't disturb. Her Alec sleeping on top of his laptop. A little drool escaping his mouth. Parker had giggled and taken the pillow and blanket. She had pulled the laptop away and pushed the pillow underneath. Then she threw the blanket over his back. She leaned down and whispered, 'sleep well Alec' . After that she got bored. There was nobody there to tease or to have fun with. So she went downstairs hoping to find a familiar face. Nate or Sophie but best would be Eliot. Eliot was fun. Sadly neither Eliot or the others where there. So she went to sit at the bar. In front of her where the usual pretzels the place had.

Parker pov:

Look pretzels! Yay! And no other people so they are all mine. Ha. All mine. My pretzels. And Alec is mine 2 just like these pretzels. And the team is my family. Mine. And money is mine. Not all money knows this yet but given time they will. (Grins) Mine mine mine. (She picks up a pretzel and changes her voice to a lower tone). Hi there, I'm pretzel and I taste very bad. Don't eat me please! (back to parkers voice). Why not? pretzels are food, you eat food, I eat you. Ahhh .(opens mouth hand lowers the pretzel) (changes voice again and moves pretzel in panic). NO no no please. I'm a bad pretzel. You won't enjoy eating me. (change voice) Well I'm a bad guy, but sometimes bad guys make the best good guys so sometimes bad pretzels make the best ones. (happy face) (then voice change again). You can't eat me, that would make you a bad bad person not a bad makes best good person person.(parkers laughs at her own sentence). I bet the team would not get what you just said. Oh but I'm hungry now, and your my pretzel so I get to eat you . Say your last goodbyes!

'Something is wrong with you'

Eliot is back! Yay. He looks a bit tired. Is that dust in his hair?

'Eliot is back! Yay. You look a bit tired. Whats that in your hair? '

'Yeah I'm back. That's saw dust, I helped my landlady with that tree remember. what where you doing?'

'I was talking to the pretzel I was going to eat, which is mine, my pretzel, no stealing'

'Why would I steal your pretzel?, And why where you even talking to a pretzel,

'Because It's not fair that pretzels don't get to try to not be eaten. It's sad. So I'm giving them a chance to convince me not to eat them.'

'They are pretzels Parker, they don't have feelings'

'So? '

'Never mind, ..So… you give the pretzel a voice …..and then you still eat it, isn't that just cruel?'

'Duh, It's just a pretzel, don't be silly Eliot'

'Yeah, …Silly me..'

Eliot looks at me funny. Did I say something not normal again? ..Nah

Eliot takes a seat next to me. Yay he is staying! Now I can talk to something else then a pretzel. I love talking to Eliot. He has a nice voice. And he looks cute when he is all grrr leave me alone or I'll bite you. Like an angry puppy. A very big scary puppy. Thought Eliot is not so big for a human. But as a puppy he would be big.

(Eliot takes a seat next to Parker and grabs a beer)

'So why you down here anyway Parker?'

'Alec is asleep and upstairs and it is so boring there when you are alone, nothing to steal, nobody to bother, and no pretzels. We really should get some pretzels upstairs."(she eats a pretzel)

'Please stop talking about pretzels.'

'Why, I like pretzels, just like I like Alec'

'Yeah I bet Hardison will feel very happy knowing you love him just as much as pretzels'(sarcasm in his voice)

'Do you want a pretzel?'

'Thanks I'll pass.' 'Why do you like pretzels so much anyway?'

'They remind me of Alec, They are both dark and both love to be eaten!'

'Don't tell me stuff like that!, And didn't you just play pretend with a pretzel because it doesn't want to be eaten?'

'Oh that was just that one pretzel, most like being eaten. '

'Something is wrong with you'

'You already said that'

Eliot smiles at me. Funny. My belly just felt all floppy like it did with Alec when he smiles at me.

'Yeah and knowing you I'll be saying it many more times'

I just smile back.

Then it gets quiet for a moment. A good quiet. Just being in each others company. It feels so nice to be with Eliot. Just as nice as it feels to be with Alec. Is that normal? To be as comfortable with another guy as with your boyfriend? I'll have to ask Alec that. Then he finishes his beer while I eat my pretzels. Oh He gets up.

'I'm going to check if Hardison is awake, enjoy your pretzels'

'Thanks'! I will!

Than I go back to my pretzels. I notice there is one with no salt on it. Hmm weird. Oh well. I pick it up and play with it. (Parker uses a higher voice) 'I'm a pretzel with no salt I don't taste good. I want somebody to eat me but they all leave me , wheep wheep. (Parker voice). Don't worry pretzel I'll eat you. I love pretzels!. (high voice) Really oh thank you.(Parker voice) Well there you go. (eats pretzel).

..

..

Hmm, strange, This pretzel wasn't as good as the others. It has Alec's dark colour, and it wanted to be eaten. It looked the same. I love pretzels. I love Alec. But a pretzel with no salt isn't as yummy.

pretzels need salt. ..

..

..

Eliot is like salt.

He is white and is strong. Salt is white and has a strong taste. At least on pretzels.

I need pretzels. Pretzels need salt. I need salt on my pretzel. I need Eliot on my Alec. (giggles)

Oh. I should hurry and tell Alec! He doesn't know pretzels need salt to taste right. He doesn't know we need Eliot for it to be right.

(Parker jumps of her chair)

And if Alec doesn't know we need salt on our pretzel he won't put it there. That just won't do!

The pretzels are mine, So is Alec. But the salt is not. A pretzel with no salt is not a pretzel! I want my pretzels!

So I'm getting my salt.

…

Bit first I'm finishing my pretzels.

* * *

To be continued.

That was chapter 2, hope you liked.

The last line Parker says was about the pretzels that where still there on the bar. She wants to eat those first before informing her Alec that they still need the salt or else their pretzel wont taste right. XD


	3. Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Chaos, past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Note: If it looks like my writing style changes a bit every chapter that is because I'm still experimenting on what writing style fits me best. If it bothers you or you notice that one chapter is better written than the others tell me. That way I can improve and make better stories for you. I can use the style of the chapter that was best written for the other chapters.

* * *

Sophie loved Nate. She did. Very much so. And Nate loved her. He was finally able to tell her just how much after all this time. The drinking had gotten less and they had grown closer than ever before. There where kisses and romantic outings. Of course there where also the disagreements and small fights like usual. Still, Sophie hadn't ever felt happier then she did now. Right here in Nate's arms.

It was a special evening, just the 2 of them. Don't get her wrong, she loved her new family but sometimes she needed some time away from them.

She and Nate had gone on a date. Classy opera, nice restaurant and of course they ended up helping a girl in trouble with a small con. She should have known that it was impossible for them to have a night out without meeting someone who needed help. She couldn't say she really minded though. Her and Nate made a terrific grifting pair.

Now they where sitting on a bench, outside under the stars just holding each other. Sophie was resting her head on Nate's shoulder. It felt warm and comfortable. Almost perfect. ..Almost.

There was this one thing that had bothered her for some time now. It was just a small thing really. It was how Nate was reacting to Eliot lately. For example, when that whole awful chainsaw incident happened Nate actually blushed a little when Hardison told him Eliot needed a spanking. Nobody else seemed to have noticed that. She knew it wasn't her imagination though. She didn't imagine things like these. Of course it could just have been that the comment itself made him blush, but Sophie didn't think so, after all he had heard much worse. It wasn't only that time either. Lateley Nate seemed to be both more comfortable and awkward around Eliot. Comfortable because they hang out more. Spend many nights at the bar together, just the 2 of them. There also seemed to be some common ground between them, a secret perhaps, that the rest just doesn't know about. Nate seems more awkward as well because he stutters more and blushes more and changes topic fast when it's about Eliot's former girlfriends. His eyes also linger on Eliot longer than on the others. It's not like he is obvious about it. But the changes are there.

Could Nate Like Eliot? Nate has never shown any interest in a man before.

Maybe she was over thinking things. Still, the thought would not leave her mind.

'Sophie? ' Nate's voice broke the silence.

'Yes Nate?' Sophie reply's.

'Are you happy?'

Sophie looks a bit surprised and moves her head off Nate's shoulder. She looks Nate in the eyes.

'Of course I am, Now why would you ask something like that?'

Nate looks a bit struggled, not shure if he should say what's on his mind he looks away.

Sophie catches the look and grabs Nate's chin, guiding it in front of her so that their eyes meet again.

'Nate? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to if you don't want to. But like I have said before, we learned the hard way we got to be straight with each other.'

Sophie waits a moment, worried about Nate but wanting to give him the space and time to answer ,she doesn't push.

Nate signs.

'Sophie.. ' He starts but he hesitates to go on.

'I love you, that's why I'm worried.'

Now Sophie looks confused.

'Worried about what? '

Nate goes on

'You love me back. So that would make us two people in love and people in love usually are happy with each other and dont need anything else right? '

Sophie looks at Nate, not 100% shure where he is going with this but she has a hunch.

'Nate, Sometimes when people are in love they forget they do need other things or other people in their lives, that doesn't mean we don't need anything or anyone else. That's alright. Nothing to be afraid of.'

Nate stands up and turns his back for a moment.

'Yeah but I said anything not anyone so how come you jumped to that conclusion.'

Sophie stands up as well and walks in front of Nate. She turns to Nate with a stern voice.

'Now you listen to me carefully Nathan Ford. I love you. But I will not tolerate this vague behavior of yours. If there is something on your mind just say so.' 'I won't run away. Not this time. Promise. '

She says that last part in her usual teasing voice.

Nate looks back at Sophie and grabs her hands.

'Sophie, do you feel that what we have is right the way it is now, This, Us? Is it enough for you?'

'Honestly Nate, More questions? '

'Just please, humor me and answer this one.' Nate looks nervous but determined to hear her answer.

Sophie looks to be in thought for a moment, then she pulls her hands out of Nate's and moves them up slowly to hold his face.

'I think I know what this is about.'

Nate looks surprised. 'You do?'

Sophie nods. 'You care about me and don't want to lose me, yet you feel there is this other person you need in your life. Your afraid I'll leave you if you share this with me. But it's such a burden to keep it inside. So now you have to come clean to me. But it's ok Nate. I won't leave you. I can understand why you would be attracted to him. He is very goodlooking, and charming to boot. His hair just makes you want to run your fingers trough it. Loyal and brave and he understands you. Those blue eyes just mesmerize you and pull you in. And most importantly he looks after you in way the others can't and..

'Wow wow wow, wait a minute, what are you talking about!?' Nate interrupts.

Sophie looks annoyed. 'No need to pretend Nate. I saw they way you look at him and how close you have gotten. It's ok, I dont mind. Strangely enough.'

Nate still looks as confused and as shocked as before.

'No Soph, I really have no clue what you're talking about. Who is HIM ?'

Sophie gives him a look.

'Why Eliot of course, who else would I be talking about?'

Nate moves a step back to make same room between the two.

'Eliot? You think I have fallen for Eliot?. Me? The guy who only ever dated woman? '

'Yes of course, It is quite obvious, well not to the others so you don't need to worry about them. But to me it was. Or is.

Nate looks at Sophie funny

'So just to be clear, You thought I asked you about if US is enough for you because you thought I am the one who needs someone else? And this someone is Eliot? '

Sophie looks uncertain and confused 'Yes that about sums it up'

Suddenly Nate starts to laugh. He stumbles back to the bench. Having trouble keeping standing he goes back to sit down.

Sophie gives Nate an annoyed look.

'Well I'm happy you suddenly got this good mood and all but I don't appreciate being laughed at.'

Nate tries to catch his breath.

'I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation.'

'Why? I don't recall saying anything funny.'

'I'll explain' Nate gets himself back together and holds his hand up to Sophie, showing her he want's her to come back to the bench as well. Sophie complies and sits herself next to Nate.

'The reason I asked about if US where enough for you was because I got the feeling you where in love with another person. I thought you didn't think you could tell me that, so I tried to slowly ease you into admitting it to me. With admitting I was thinking about you admitting you loved Eliot. So you see, It's quite funny that you tell me you know what I'm thinking when what I was thinking was indeed the same only towards you and not me.'

Sophie looked stunned. Nate thought she loved Eliot? What gave him that idea? Nate was the one with all the signs. The dreamy eyes and the blushes and all those little things Nate did when around Eliot. Did this mean she was wrong. Did Nate not love Eliot then?

Sophie decided to find out.

'So, I'm still a bit lost here. You thought I loved Eliot. And I thought you loved Eliot. We both thought the other would be afraid to admit so, so we try to ease each other into admitting it.

Nate replies 'Something like that. Yeah. '

' Still doesn't explain how you even came up with the idea that I might love Eliot.'

Nate looks at Sophie in way that says: I know something you don't.

'You haven't noticed the way you act around him do you?'

'Me? What about you? You're the one showing all the signs of liking him that way.'

'Signs? What signs?'

Sophie starts to line up all the things she had notices over the last couple of weeks.

'Well your eyes linger longer on Eliot than any of the others and you get all awkward and try to change topic when Eliot talks about former girlfriends. You also spend more time with him lately and you seem to listen to him more clearly then to the others. I have also noticed that you seem jealous when Eliot and Hardison hug or how Eliot seems to have no trouble touching him and Parker while he always keeps some distance from you. I have many more reasons, do you want me to go on?' Sophie asked with a bit of a smug face.

Nate looks a bit perplexed. ' I haven't done those things'

'Yes you have Nate, quite often as well. Look if you weren't aware of that before I can understand how this might trouble you. It can't be easy to find out you can be attracted to the same gender. Especially so late in life. But you are Nate. I'm a grifter. Reading people is what I do. Trust me on this one.'

'So late in life? You make me sound like I'm old.'

'Nate, don't change topic.'

Both Nate and Sophie remain silent for a moment. Nate is thinking about what Sophie told him. He would like to outright deny it, and he would like to give perfectly reasonable explanations for why he did those things without having any feelings for Eliot. But Nate, though a stubborn guy, was a clever guy. And he knew that he couldn't. Now to say that the something he felt for Eliot was love, that would be too fast. He didn't know for certain yet. He needed to think some more about that one. But to say there is nothing, well that would be a lie. Not feeling comfortable being the only one on the revelation chair he decided to change the topic back to Sophie.

'Maybe your right, maybe there is something there.' Sophie looks pleased at Nate's admission.

That look fell as fast as it came the moment Nate started talking again.

'But lets go back to you for a moment.'

'What about me?'

'You told me I was the one showing all the sings, but you showed many signs as well.'

'Like what? I honestly don't recall acting different around him or paying extra attention.'

'Then how do you explain that you where able to see how different I acted towards Eliot?'

'That's easy, I was paying attention to you.'

'Now I don't believe that. You see, if you where just paying attention to me you would have notices I acted different, not to whom I was acting different. So you where paying attention to Eliot as well.'

'Of course I have, I pay attention to all our team members. Doesn't prove in any way that I might like Eliot.'

'So then you don't pay extra attention to Eliot?'

'No, I don't.'

'Is that why you notices that Eliot's eyes and I quote are so mesmerizing blue they pull you in?'

'..'

'Or that his hair invites you to run your fingers trough it?'

'..'

'And do you even wonder WHY you strangely enough don't mind if I where to like Eliot? Especially because you get cranky if I get close to other women in con's or if I'm thinking about Maggie.'

'I'm the one that acts cranky?

Nate ignores the question and goes on.

'I think the reason you don't mind IF I like Eliot is because you like him yourself.'

'So you admit you like him then?'

'No Sophie, I told you I need to think about it some more first. But at least I am not ruling it out by default and neither should you.'

'When did you became so mature?' Sophie teases.

'I have always been that mature, I just chose to not always show it.' Nate teases back.

'Not be able to is more like.'

Then it remains silent for a while.

'Ok fine, I won't rule it out, I'll think about it like you. ' Sophie says.

'Good'

'Great'

Now both felt a bit awkward not knowing where to go after having such a strange conversation.

'So shall we go finnish our date then? Make a little walk around town before going back?' Sophie asks.

Nate smiles and holds Sophie's hands. 'yeah lets do that'

They both get of the bench but before they start walking Nate turns Sophie's head towards him

'I do love you Sophie, That will not change no matter what.'

Sophie smiles. ' Me too Nate.'

And they slowly lean towards one another. They can feel each others breath tingle on their lips as they slowly lean closer till their lips reach. Nate wraps his arms around Sophie's waist as Sophie wraps her arms around Nate's neck. Their kiss is slow and passionate, pouring all the love they have for each other into it.

When they part Sophie grins and walks away. Nate looks a bit dazed by the kiss.

'Hey Sophie, when you say me too, do you mean you will love me no matter what or that you will love you no matter what?'

Sophie looks over her shoulder. ' What did I mean indeed.' 'If you still have to ask that means I haven't been clear enough now have I. Why don't you come find out?

Sophie winks and walks off just swaying her hips a bit more than necessary.

Nate walks after Sophie. He can't help but grin as he does.

Something tells him he is going to be lucky tonight.

* * *

That was chapter three.

Good? Bad? Too soon to say?

If it was bad to you please tell me what was bad so I can try to improve it.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Me too

Sorry, It took me longer to update. I'm getting more busy with school now. I'll try to update one chapter a week.

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Collin (Chaos), past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic. Will also have m/m/f relations.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

On with the fic.

* * *

Nate didn't get lucky after all. Because once back they found their 3 remaining leverage members in his house….again. Why always his place, Nate couldn't help but wonder. Nor could he help his eyes gliding over to their hitter. Sophie's words where still ringing inside his head.

The hitter in question was playing poker with Hardison and Parker. On the table was no money, no chips or anything close to that. Instead there where pretzels….right. He wasn't even going to ask. When they came in Parker was just grabbing all the pretzels on the table. She had won that round it seems. Like a happy kid she hugged the pretzels she won and started eating them. Of course both Hardison and Eliot stopped her and where trying to explain to her why she could not eat the pretzels she won yet. Nate didn't know why they bothered. And by the look on Eliot's face, neither did he. Eliot's eyebrows where twitching a little and his lips where thin and tense. It looked like he was about to growl in frustration.

apparently he had been acting different with Eliot lately. Did he really feel something for him?

Did he really have the energy to think about that now? No he hadn't. He gave a look sideways where Sophie was looking tired. They shared a look. Nate knew what to do.

'Ok guys break it up, as fun as it is to come home knowing your privacy is neglected and ignored (he looks pointedly at the three), Soph and I would like to have my place to ourselves now. So if you don't mind…'

Nate made hand signals that stated they had to get up. Eliot looked kinda relieved for the excuse to go. Hardison looked sheepish, grinning at Nate, and Parker looked disappointed.

Eliot was the first one to get up. 'Yeah, I'll guess Il be going then. Still got some sawdust to wash out of my hair and all that.'

Sophie looked a tad confused. 'Why did you come here before taking a shower then? I'm shure you could have found some time earlier. I can not Imagine it being very comfortable.' She said while walking over to the stairs.

Eliot was about to reply but Hardison beat him to it. 'Eliot here didn't wash up before cause he has a very interesting problem at his appartement. Don't you Eliot'

Eliot didn't look to pleased with Hardison. 'Dammit Hardison, you were supposed to keep your mouth shut!'

Hardison just keeps grinning. 'And miss out on one of the few occasions where you grace us with a another tiny piece of the puzzle called Eliot Spencer….not likely man. I mean I'm a team player now, would not be fair to keep that all to myself. '

Eliot looked even less pleased. 'oh, you want a piece of the Eliot puzzle huh? Why don't I give you one, up close, in your face, the piece would be called my fist. What about it, still want a piece? '

Nate had enough, again he had no clue what the hell they where talking about. Those 3 seemed to be good at finding topics he had no clue about. Parker in particular, but now she was awfully quiet. He couldn't see her face because she was sitting with her back turned to him. What was that noise coming from her direction?

'Guys, I have no idea what you're talking about and right now I don't need to know. All I want is for you three to leave , so please leave.' Nate told them.

Hardison gave Nate a look. 'Are you serious man? You really don't want to know what makes THE Eliot Spencer hide?... in your apartment?…. still covered in sawdust? .. Seriously?

Eliot stepped up to Hardison. 'Quit in man, Nate doesn't want to know so let that be that now get your ass moving. '

Hardison was about to open his mouth when Eliot interrupted him. 'Not one more word about this. I will break you fingers if you talk about it one more time. I'm not joking. Now .ass.'

Hardison looked disappointed. 'Yeah yeah fine, Not a word. Sheesh you don't have to go all bullying the geek on me.' Hardison was getting up while saying this. Then he turned around to Parker.

'You ready to go baby?...Uh Parker ? What are you doing?'

Parker was stuffing as many pretzels into her mouth as possible, munching on them with twinkling eyes. There where crumbs all over the table. The moment they took her eyes of her she grasped her chance to eat all the pretzels on the table before either Eliot or Hardison could stop her. What where they thinking anyway, she won those pretzels so why couldn't she eat them? Was what Parker was thinking. Then Parker turned around, face stuffed with pretzels, and she waved at Nate. Like she just noticed he was there.

Eliot and Hardison looked a bit awkward but not all that surprised, this was Parker after all.

Sophie seemed lost. She was already at the stairs, wisely keeping herself out of this one, waiting for Nate to follow her and for the others to go.

Nate was starting to get a headache. 'Ok last time, get out. Eliot stop grumping and just go, Hardison stop staring at your girlfriend and take her to a place, ANY place, that isn't here, Parker stop making crumbs all over my table and go with Hardison….NOW!'

Hardison walked to Parker and got her out of her seat. 'You heard the man, let's get going baby.'

Parker sulked. 'But I don't want to, I still haven't eaten all my pretzels and you and Eliot still have some left for me to steal.'

Eliot looked at Parker. 'You mean to win. It's a game Parker your supposed to win the pretzels fair and square. Not steal them.'

Parker looked at Eliot like he was saying something weird. Hardison saw Nate rubbing his forehead. Was that a vain popping up? He didn't intent to stay and find out. Time to interrupt before Nate had a fit.

'Ok , lets just forget about the game people, I'm shure Nate wont mind you borrowing a bag for the pretzels, right Nate?'

Nate went over to Sophie who gave him a sympathetic but amused look. Nate turned around. 'No I don't mind. Just take one and go.'

Hardison quickly grabbed one and stuffed al the pretzels inside and stuffed the bag into Parkers hands. Parker got a silly grin on her face. The 2 walked over to the door and passed Eliot.

At the door Hardison turned around. 'Ok people, sleep well so you'll won't be all cranky tomorrow'

Hardison flung his right arm over Parkers shoulders as Parker made a quick turn to wave bye. Then they were gone.

Eliot stood by the door, now sporting a grin.

'You 2 play nice, we don't want any more complaints of the neighbours now do we. And gotta say, Nice dress Sophie. Is that Gucci? '

Sophie let a smile grace her lips. 'Why yes Eliot, It is. I stole it from one of the biggest Gucci stores when I ..' Sophie saw Nate looking annoyed and decided to cut the conversation short. '.. That's for another time I think, how do You know Gucci?'

'I dated a lot of models remember'. Eliot grins again.

'So I'll be leaving then, you seemed to be dressed to impress so Ill leave you lovebirds to it. Have fun you two.'

And Eliot walks off. Nate yells after him in a mocking tone' Yes we will thank you bye bye now.'

Nate walks over to the door and locks it. Then he turned around and walks up to the stairs, where Sophie is already halfway.

While reaching the stairs he starts mumbling under his breath.

'He dated lots of models, well good for him.' Nate grumped

Sophie of course catched that but she decided to tease Nate a little. 'What was that Nate?' She asked

Nate and Sophie where both upstairs now, getting out of their stiffy clothes. 'Nothing, nothing.' Nate replies. He is pulling of his shoes with his back turned to Sophie.

Sophie got rid of her heels and waited for Nate to turn around. 'Well that was an interesting home coming wouldn't you say?'

Nate was struggling with his belt, not yet turning around when he replied. 'That's one way to call it. What I just don't get is why they always have to crash at my place. Don't they have other places to be. And what was up with all those pretzels anyway. I don't recall buying pretzels. '

Sophie stayed where she was, looking amusedly at how Nate was struggling with his pants. 'Maybe they brought some from the bar downstairs. What I'm more curious about is this problem Hardison mentioned. You know, about Eliot and his apartment? Did you really not want to know?'

Nate released a sign. 'Well yeah, but this is Eliot. I'm shure he is perfectly fine in handling it himself. Besides, he made it clear he doesn't want us to know . If we found out by Hardison he'd only act more stubborn than usual. If he needs help he knows where to find us.'

Sophie dropped her eyes, shamelessly looking Nate up and down now that he was nearly undressed. Considering his age and not so active sport life he did have a very nice figure. He wasn't and Eliot or Hardison by any means but honestly that muscled look would only look silly on him. Sophie loved how his body was shaped just right in all the right angles. Not to bulky but no excessive fat anywhere either. Yes Nate looked just fine In Sophie's book. So she decided to enjoy her private show. He didn't seem to notice though. 'I suppose that's true, but you know how stubborn he can be, I don't think he will ask for help unless it gets real bad and maybe not even then. He is protective of us you know. But he did end up telling Alec. Of course that could just mean it's not really a big thing and Alec won it out of him or something. Still, I would have liked to know.'

Nate picked up the clothes he dropped on the floor and brought them over to a chair standing in the corner. 'Then why don't you ask him tomorrow. He might tell you.'

Nate was turning around when Sophie replied 'Perhaps I will.'

When Nate turned around he saw that Sophie was still wearing her dress. He didn't really pay attention to the dress before but it was beautiful. It was a dark cherry red colour and it hugged Sophie's curves just right. He only had a short moment to admire the dress though, because Sophie dropped it to the floor the moment she finished her sentence. Sophie was now only wearing her lingerie. She walked up to Nate slowly and slid her fingers over his chest. She slowly caressed his skin with her fingertips and let her fingers slide up to his face. There she hold his face gently. ' tomorrow I might ask. For now though, I recall something about you having to find out, that when I say me too, that I mean I love you or that I mean I love me too. So why don't you come and find out. '

Nate who was frozen until now, started grinning again. 'I think I will do just that then. ' As he lets his fingers unhook Sophie's bra they lean towards each other and let their lips touch. Slowly and sensual is their kiss as they inch back towards the bed. The kiss becomes more intense as their mouths open to let their thongs cares each others. The back of Sophie's knees hits their bed and they let themselves fall on to Nate's bed. For a moment they stop kissing and touching when Nate looks Sophie in the eyes. 'I love you Sophie' He says.

Sophie looks back with the same love reflecting in her eyes. Then a teasing smile graces her lips and a twinkle appears in her eyes as she says

'Me too'

And all other thoughts about Eliot were forgotten.

For now.

* * *

That was chapter 4.

Did you like it or was it bad?

The part I consider the intro of this fic is almost over so bear with me a little longer. I have been focusing more on Sophie and Nate now, Hardison and Parker will get more focus next time. Also once the couples have established they want/need Eliot (which will be soon) I will also have some more time focussing on Eliot.

Again, I'm open for advice or pointers that can help me improve my fanfiction.

Thanks for reading!

ps: Can anyone guess what Eliot's interesting problem might be?

If you're the first one to guess right I'll write something you like to see happen (that fits one of the pairings I have/will have in my fanfiction) in my fic.


	5. We love Eliot Spencer

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage (or any other show/movie/book cameo that will appear) and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Collin (Chaos), past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic. Will also have m/m/f relations.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

On with the fic.

* * *

Parker was eating the few remaining Pretzels one by one. Savoring them now that she knew they where hers. The small crunchy sounds that we're coming out of her mouth worked like a trance to Hardison. He was thinking about how to talk to Parker about Eliot. Should he just spill it? Parker usually did, that probably would make the most sence to her. Then again, if he was mistaken about Parkers feelings, him blurting out he probably loved Eliot might make her think he didn't love her anymore and knowing Parker she might just jump out of the building to never be seen again. That of course is if they actually reached said building before he would cave and spill his thoughts. He had it all planned out. They would go home, relax a little and when they both would be comfortable he would ease Parker into the conversation. Now though, he wanted to talk about it so badly he was pretty shure that plan had decided to grow a pair of wings and fly away. Hardison was so in thought that he didn't notice that Parker stopped eating. She had tugged away her remaining pretzels and was looking at him when she suddenly opened her mouth.

'Salt. ' She stated. No reaction. That annoyed her. She got closer, so close that her mouth reached his left ear and she said again in a very loud voice. 'Salt!.'

Hardison jumped in surprise. 'What the hell man, what are you yelling Salt for in my ear? Now it's making that damn annoying beeping noise. ' He asked while rubbing his left ear. Parker was grinning her impish grin. Teasing Alec was always fun. However, there was no time to waste on these silly questions now. Alec needed to understand her point and fast.

She stopped walking and grabbed both Hardison's shoulders in a strong grip. She stopped grinning and gave him a very determined look. 'We need salt, we are missing the salt and the salt is essential for it to taste perfect.'

Hardison looked weary and puzzeld.'Uh …, are we .. like… baking something?'

Parker's hands suddenly went from Hardison's shoulders to his face, holding it tightly in place while she moved closer. 'No we aren't baking something, why would we be baking something? What does that have to do with anything.'

'Uh well you see..' Hardison started but he was interrupted.

'Listen to me Alec, we really really need Salt or else this wont work.'

Hardison had no clue what she was going on about. Why was she suddenly talking about salt? And if it has nothing to do with food then what the hell is it that wont work?

Parker did not seem pleased with his silence. He wanted his girl to be pleased but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what they would need Salt for that was so important. Not that it really mattered. If his girl needed salt he would get her salt.

'Ok baby, Relax. If you say we need salt I believe you. We will get some salt tomorrow at the store all right?' Hardison said, hoping the answer would please Parker enough to stop this weird conversation. He needed Parker in a good mood before he could mention the Eliot subject.

Parker didn't look pleased at all. On the contrary she seemed to get even more frustrated.

'Ugh, you don't get it do you. I don't mean salt from a store. Normal salt we already got.' Parker reached into the tugged away bag and pulled out a pretzel. She pushed the pretzel into his face. 'Look, there is salt right here on this pretzel.'

Hardison pushed the pretzel away. 'Parker honey, you gotta help me out here. If it's not real salt you mean when you say salt, then what do you mean?'

Parker let her arms drop, still holding the pretzel. She looked down. 'You really don't know?' she mumbled. 'You don't feel it?' She felt her eyes sting a little now. Where that tears threatening to come out? Did Alec forget that a pretzel represented to them? He wouldn't. Right?..

Then she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes had turned slightly red but she suppressed the tears. Alec had to understand. He just had to. She held up the pretzel again. 'Look closely Alec. This is a pretzel. This pretzel has salt. That's why it tastes just right. We still need that salt. Look at it Alec. Look. '

She said the last look almost in a desperate voice.

Parker grabbed Hardison's right hand and pushed the pretzel into his hand. Again she said, 'Look'.

And she waited.

Hardison was a little shaken by all this. How was he suppose to know what his girl was thinking. This salt thing seemed to be a big issue for her. He suddenly felt her hands open his right hand. The pretzel she had been waving in front of his face was now in his hand. Her last plead to 'look' at the pretzel reached his heart. He felt a bit silly for doing it but he hold up the pretzel in front of him and looked. He looked at the little brown bow on his hand. What was he supposed to see? There had to be something to make Parker act the way she did. So he looked again. He looked at the pretzel and asked himself, what would I see now if I looked at it like Parker would.

For a moment nothing could be heard but sounds of the streets.

And then it hit him. How did he miss that before! He was such an idiot. Of course Parker was upset. Pretzel. It was their own synonym for love. Ever since Parkers almost confession.

He looked into Parkers eyes and smiled. He pushed the pretzel back into Parkers hand before closing his own hand over hers, locking the pretzel between them.

Parker looked uncertain. 'Do you see now?'Do you know now?'

Hardison pulled Parker into a one-armed hug. 'I see now.' He told her softly.

His embrace was warm and comforting. Hardison slowly moved back again so his eyes could reach Parkers once more. 'I know now'.

Parker smiled. 'So, you think we need salt too then? For our pretzel? '

Hardison was now grinning. His girl had a funny way with words. They didn't make sense to most people most of the time. But once you did make sense of them, those words where more clear than any other language in the world.

'Yeah I think we need salt too.' And too this Parker smiled a big happy smile and jumped around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her tightly against him. Parker suddenly moved back and kissed him. Their lips touched and moved against each other for a short but passionate time. A tingling sensation still spreading across their lips as they moved apart.

She seemed pleased with his answer this time.

Parker broke the silence. 'So we are going to get our salt tomorrow then?'

Hardison was grinning again. 'We are going to start and TRY getting our salt tomorrow. Don't you go call him our salt in his face though.' He added a little amused but also a little worried.

'No seriously, don't go call him our salt, it would end up with you being chased away and me in a coma. … If we're lucky.'

Parker was just grinning now. Then she made her voice sound like a smaller older version of herself when she said,

'Don't try. Do or do not. There is no try.'

Hardison looked surprised and then very very happy. 'Did I ever tell you how much I love you? '

'All the time but I don't mind hearing it' Parker answered in a teasing voice.

Hardison laughed. 'I love you Parker.'

Parker smiled 'I love you Alec'

They resumed walking to Hardison's place. Parker once more grabbed her remaining pretzels and happily dropped one in her mouth. The one she used to make her point was back into her pocket. She intended to keep that one. Parker then suddenly broke the silence again.

'I do like CGI Yoda though.'

Hardison's voice of discontent could be heard blocks away.

* * *

It was the morning after. Nate was still sound asleep, snuggling into his pillow. Sophie looked at Nate with a smile gracing her lips. Nate was so adorable when he was asleep.

She had been asleep until a few minutes ago. 08:14 is what the red glowing numbers on Nate's excuse for an alarm where showing her. That thing just made the most horrid sound. That Nate was able to sleep trough that noise was a wonder to her.

Never the less, she was grateful for this small moment of peace. Lats night had been terrific, but it also opened her eyes. After her discussion with Nate she decided to become more aware of who she was paying extra attention too. Back at Nate's place, she did indeed pay more attention to Eliot than Alec or Parker. But so did Nate. She really did wonder what Eliot's interesting problem was. She intended to find out.

But all of that was nothing more than side stuff. What really mattered is how her stomach felt al light and airy when Eliot complimented her on her dress. Nate did that. Well he always said she looked nice but no more than that. It was nice to know some man did bother to deepen themselves in a womans interest. Eliot was a real gentleman that way. A real charmer. If only Nate was more like that sometimes.

Fine, so she liked Eliot after all. There where many good qualities about him. And she was shure that she would not have to explain her attraction towards his looks. But even if she was ready to face she had feeling for him, was she ready to act upon them?

Being in a relationship is scary and hard enough as it is with 2 people. Sharing Nate with Eliot would be different. It wouldn't involve her. Not really. But entering a three-way would involve her and a three-way was bound te be more complex than a normal relationship.

And yet, while she told herself that , she couldn't help but not believe her own words. Eliot had a dark past shure. But besides that he probably was the most stable person in their band of thieves. Entering Eliot into the relationship would more than likely make the relationship between herself and Nate more stable instead of less.

Again she was making things to complex for herself.

'Sophie, stop dancing around, just answer some questions and act according to those answers.'

She told herself.

Sophie got off the bed. Her naked form walked over to her dresser and she grabbed a pair of underwear, some simple slim jeans and a violet T-shirt. Ever since she got together with Nate she got her own dresser. For that she was grateful. As she was slipping inside her clothes she continued talking to herself.

'Are you physically attracted to him? Yes I am' She didn't need to think about that one. She has been attracted to him since they met, and it had only grown stronger over time.

'Do you love spending time with him? Yes, very much so' This had come later, when she learned that Eliot was so much more than a pretty face with a good punch. Their conversations where always sophisticated and deep. Eliot has an air of wisdom around him that draws her in. She remembers their conversations during their con towards that fighting ring owner. How he explained that fighting was more than just beating the crap out of other people. How it was about finding some control over their lives. That was the first time she really saw who Eliot Spencer was, is.

Slipping her shirt over her head, she finished redressing herself. With her back turned away from Nate she walked over to the window and pulled the already half-open curtains open. It was surprisingly empty on the streets.

'How do you feel when Eliot flirts with other girls? …..Annoyed'

Before her conversation yesterday she figured she had been annoyed because she simply disliked all that flirting period. But now she realised that her annoyance came from jealousy. She didn't like it if Eliot Spencer got close to other girls. Only in cons didn't she feel that way. Perhaps because she flirts in cons all the time and knows just how much that is just played. No Eliot's actual 'girlfriends' bothered her.

So she is attracted to him, loves spending time with him and gets jealous over him.

'Nate was right, I do love him. Bugger.'

'Is bugger one of those English things you say instead of crap?' Sophie jumped in surprise.

'Your awake! You could have told me instead of scaring the 'crap' out of me. How long have you been awake?'

Nate looked amused. 'Long enough to catch your admitting you love Eliot'

'Well, saves me the trouble of admitting it to you doesn't it. ' Sophie stayed surprisingly calm despite the sour look she gave Nate. usually she would scold Nate for listening in on her, but now she just wanted to know what Nate's conclusion was and get this over with.

'Now that we both know my side of things, how about we discuss your side of things'

Nate sat up, the blankets covering his lower body.

'My side of things, yeah about that… It's kinda going to be a problem.

'A problem? You don't love him then?' Sophie looked down, trying to hide disappointment in her eyes.'

Nate saw the look and quickly got up and walked over to her. He lifted her chin up.

'No no Sophie, Look at me. I just like you have realised I care greatly about Eliot. I still don't know if it's love like what we have, but I do know I love him more than a friend and different from a son….And I would like to try to include him.'

Sophie smiled, 'You can love a friend as much as a lover you know, so I'd say you love him different then a friend and more like a partner, a lover.'

'Well, yeah ok, but anyway. What I ment with problem is Eliot himself.'

Sophie thought about that. Eliot didn't really do commitment relationships anymore. At least not while they where a team. And he was never EVER seen flirting with guys, only girls.

'I can see what you mean Nate. So what do we do now, give up before trying? Or do we ask him?'

Nate then grinned. ' We don't ask, that will just scare him off, and since when do we give up so fast? No, we are going to go for it the only way we know how, by planning, executing plan and taking home the goods.'

Sophie started grinning too. 'Oh I like that, grifter, mastermind, working towards common goal, yes, we'll do that. '

Both were grinning now when Nate winked at Sophie. 'Lets go steel us an Eliot Spencer.'

Suddenly they heard knocking on the bedroom door. 'Oi you lovebirds awake, we got a new client.' They could hear Hardison ask while the door was opening.

It seems the team had broken in again and where waiting for them downstairs. Nate replied ' Yes we are awake Hardison.'

Hardison was getting inside holding a file of some sort. 'Good cause here I have some files that really'….

Hardison was about to say something more when he suddenly looked down and jumped back making a squeaky noise while moving back to the door. 'Oh god that's just nasty, so didn't want to see that. Seriously man consider your team mates!'He yelled before storming down.

Nate looked confused. Sophie did too until she looked down. She smirked.

'Next time you get out of bed, don't forget to put some boxers on' And with that she followed Hardison down.

Nate looked down as well a blush gracing his cheeks.

'Well bugger'

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else. A man was sitting in a dark room, the light of computer screens illuminating his face and his surroundings in a blueish glow.

A door opened and a man in a uniform of some kind came in.

'Sir we found the target. Waiting for further instructions sir.'

'Watch and report back to me every day until further notice.' The man replied.

'Yes sir, well watch the target and report back to you everyday sir!

'Very well, dismissed' The guy in uniform left.

The man moved and opened a drawer and pulled out an old piece of paper. Smudged words covered the surface. He holds the note close as he traces it with his left hand.

'Soon' The man whispered.

'Soon'

* * *

Chapter 5 is up I can't believe it.

And I even have followers and faves. Thank you!

Please let me know what you think.

So now the 2 couples have decided to go after Eliot. (at last XD sorry that it took so long)

Next chapter: the couples find out they have a rival in each other. Eliot's interesting problem will be revealed. So you still have time to guess what the problem might be. If nobody guesses right, the person that got the closest will be deemed the winner.

And yes, I added a mystery man. Who is he, what does he want, what is that note and what does he mean with soon?

You want to know?

Then follow my story. Grins

Thanks for reading!

Please review! You'll get a cookie!

If you flame your flames will be used to heat up my oven so I can bake my cookies!


	6. Interesting problem

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage (or any other show/movie/book cameo that will appear) and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Collin (Chaos), past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic. Will also have m/m/f relations.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Special Thanks too vguz04 who has left a few comments. It's comments like those that make me jump in happiness and pumped up to write more.

On with the fic.

* * *

'We drug him, kidnap him and make him eat unsalted pretzels until he understands'

'Oh no, not only no but Hell no! . We can't just go kidnapping a hitter, and expect him to understand and not beat the living crap out of us. And by us I mean me. I happen to like breathing. Side 's it doesn't really say 'Eliot we love you please join us' . Instead it will sound like' We went crazy and will lock you up as our own personal trophy mwhuahaha'. You getting me?"

Parker and Hardison where sitting on the sofa. Parker, still in pajama's, had her knees pulled up to her chest . Her face had a serious look to it. Deep in thought, her lips were pressed tightly closed and her eyebrows were scrunched in concentration.

Hardison was sitting next to her, already dressed in comfy pink t-shirt and dark jeans.

They had sat there for over an hour, trying to think of plans to make Eliot theirs.

Well, Parker came with plans… if that is what you could call them…

'We taser Eliot, pretend it was another hitter, make him all mad and fired up, then we kiss him. '

' …. Is there a part of this plan that is supposed to make sence?'

'The passion he has in his anger will turn to passion for us." Parker said with a proud face.

'Yeah, or OR ,and this is just speculation, it will turn into a passion for pushing us out of the window. Eliot is scary when he's pissed. Funny, hot, sometimes cute (Parker gave him a look) you know, when he gets mad or annoyed and he can't let it out by punching or hitting somebody he gets this half pout on his face (Parker nodded in understanding 'oh yeah! Yeah that is cute ' she grinned) but he is also damn scary. So please next plan.'

'We buy him a huge jar of salt and a bag of unsalted pretzels and leave a note: Pretzels us, salt you, obvious combinations, join us this instant and when he reads the note we jump down the building so that we hang in front of his window dressed as pretzels So he won't misunderstand.'

…

'Ok seriously?' 'No, no jumping of anything, no buildings na uh. ' Hardison said holding his hands in the air. 'And I'm not even getting started over the outfits' Hardison was thinking.

'We go to the bar, walk over to him and we confess.'

'The most sane plan until now, but I don't think that will work. He sees us to much as family now, At least I think so. We need to make him see us different first.'

'We walk over to him, I grab his ass, you grab his cr….'

'Oh Stop!Please Stop, don't even finnish that plan. Can we please TRY to make a plan that doesn't involve stealing,stalking, near death experiences, injuring, blackmailing, drugging, kidnapping, mental unstable messages or sexual harassment? For the love of god woman. I'm glad we got together before you decided seducing me was needed."

Parker's eyebrows twitched and she let a growl of frustration escape her lips.

'Well sorry for not having the best plans, I'm just not used to this. usually when I want something I just go and take it. I hate this….'

'I know how you feel Parker. We will figure out a good plan I'm shure. I mean, best hacker and thief in the world here. That should get us somewhere.'Also, when you want something you don't just take it, you plan and you do research. Before you steal it you figure out what kind of safe it has, how it is protected. Then you go in prepared to crack those safety measures and you take home the goods. This is not much different. Eliot is like a big safe. We just have to figure out how to open it.'

'Well then you figure it our Alec, because human safes are the only ones I can't crack.'

Parker said with a slight defeated tone.

'Why cant we just use one of my plans, they might work you know.' She gave Hardison an annoyed look.

'Eh, well they might work, of course they might work, I just think that we should try a less dangerous (for me he thought) plan first.'

'Well at least I was making plans, I haven't heard one plan out of your mouth yet.'

Hardison saw Parker was getting a bit upset so he moved closer to her so that their hips where touching. He wrapped his arms around her.

'I'm sorry baby, your right Ill think of something just give me a minute.. or 2.. or a 100….Anyway I'll think of something. Why don't you get dressed in the meantime, We should be going to Nate's place soon '

Parker signed and jumped up. 'Promise'

Hardison looked up at Parkers face. 'Promise what?'

'That you will think of something soon. I hate waiting Alec. I want to go and get him. Before somebody else will steal him away. '

'hahaha Parker who would be able to steal somebody like Eliot if it isn't us. Most people he comes home with are people who don't know him, one night stands or fun adventures. Not ever something serious. And the people who do know him … wel MOST are too scared to start anything.' Hardison smirked at that.

'Only we are crazy enough for even trying, and I blame my craziness on you. You rub off on me.'

Now Parker was grinning. She turned around and skipped to the bed room to get dressed all the while not saying a word. Jip crazy. But in a good way….mostly.

Hardison went back to think of a plan.

* * *

Eliot had a bad day. And a bad night. Actually the last couple of days had been bad.

He was at his landlady's house. Her house was very close to his. The house he was renting from her used to belong to her son but he fell in love and wanted to start a family of his own and that house was to small for a family. His landlady was a very nice elderly woman and when he could spare some time he would visit her and help her with chores in her house. Now was one of those moments. Yesterday he had helped his landlady with that tree. Today he came to help clean up the mess that was left behind. Now he was sitting at her kitchen table. She was making him some tea. It was at this moment he started to think how the last couple of days had been bad.

It started with their last con. Now the con itself wasnt bad. Everything went according to Nate's plan and all-in all everything went smooth. The one thing that made it bad for him was that there where more people to hit than predicted and one had a chainsaw. Now unlike what his team liked to believe, he was no superman and a chainsaw was very much lethal and dangerous for him and he by no means liked facing one. He prefered a gun any day. At least he know how to handle those and the people using them. The chainsaw was new.

He won. Obviously, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here. But how his team handled that news bothered him. Hardison made it sound like it was no big deal because that is 'what I do'. Parker wanted to borrow the damn thing to cut a cake. Nate was more worried about Hardison then himself after he shared he had kept it, he even had to get rid of it so it wouldn't scare Hardison. Sophie was more worried about Parkers way of thinking then the fact he had faced a chainsaw. He didn't even understand why Sophie did that, it was Parker, enough said.

It was his job to keep the team safe. Nothing more. But he wouldn't mind a little more concern or gratitude for that. He was the one covered in bruises all the time.

It wasn't the first time they downtalked his fights or injuries either. Like that time the other 4 where at a school reunion and he had to beat people up. Nobody even asked if he was ok afterwards. And then there was that time he got hit by a car and Parker literally told him to get over it. And this one time he was injured, Parker kept poking his wounds asking him if it hurt and when he told Nate to stop her he poked him as well.

They didn't take his injuries seriously.

Why?

The answer tot hat question had bugged him ever since.

Did they not care? Or did they simply downgrade his injuries so they would become less real less painful? Maybe they weren't able to handle the reality of it all. Maybe they weren't even aware of the reality of it all. Maybe he was thinking about it too much.

How bothersome. So yeah, he had been having bad days.

That wasn't his only problem though. He recently had gained a new one. A problem Hardison so friendly dubbed as interesting. Why did he even share it with him, Eliot couldn't help but wonder.

'Eli!'

There was his problem now.

'Don't call me Eli midget, my name is Eliot.'

Before him stood a boy around 16 years old. He had an olive toned skin and dark brown half long curly hair. For his age he was pretty small. 1,58 m to be exact. He also acted younger than his age. He was hormonal and stubborn and best yet gay.

Eliot had nothing against gay people. He had been together with one male once himself. He could admit that he liked it, physically at least, but he still prefered woman.

No what his problem was, was that this 16-year-old brat had decided that they where soul mates.

His name? Nari

Who he was? A boy Eliot had saved yesterday moments before arriving at his landlady's house. He was being cornered and about to be beaten when Eliot saw what was going on and stepped in.

When Eliot figured the boy would be safe he was about to walk away when he suddenly was tackle hugged by the boy. When he pried the boys arms lose and turned around to say something the boy had jumped up and kissed him, right on the lips. Eliot of course had jumped back like he had been burned and asked wtf that boy thought he was doing.

That's when said boy proclaimed his love and told him they where soul mates and destined to be and all that crap.

Eliot had tried scaring him away but that failed. It seems there was nothing he could do to scare him off. This boy seemed immune to his scary half. Joy.

The boy had introduced himself as Nari and had refused to leave. He wanted to know where Eliot lived so he could move in with him. Eliot of course made shure that never happened. Eliot then had tried to lose the boy and moved as fast as he could via a d tour to get to his landlady. A few minutes after he was mowing the tree he looked down to see the boy waving at him. Not only had he found him but his landlady had let him in. Turns out the boy sometimes did grocery for her. The irony.

The boy had watched him the entire time, shouting words of encouragement and his new nickname…Eli.

He didn't cuss or threaten the boy because of his landlady. But he didn't stay for thea either. He had dumped the chainsaw in her shed when he was done and made a run for it to the bar underneath Nate's apartment. If the brat was going to follow him he shure as well wouldn't lead him to his house.

He had been able to lose him that time, and he had hoped that would be the end of it. It seems he run out of luck because here he was again. Sitting next to him, rubbing his knee against his.

He was being stalked and hit on by a 16-year-old fearless gay teenager. Perfect.

'Here is your tea Eliot dear, I'm sorry it took so long, I seemed to have misplaced my tea and couldn't find it. '

'That's quite alright mam'e thank you'

'Nari dear would you like some tea as well?"

'Yeah miss, please. I'd like what he's having' Nori told her.

'Of course dear, coming right up'

And the landlady walked away again to get an extra tea. The boy was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he leaned onto Eliot moving into his personal space.

'Eli, where did you go yesterday, you were supposed to take me to your home' he whined while moving a finger over his chest, '

Eliot grabbed the intruding hand squeezed it to the point of bruising. Nari let a small gasp of pain escape.

'First of all, don't ever call me Eli again. Second of all stop touching me, next time I will break whatever you use to touch me. Third of all, I'm not taking you anywhere near my home, I saved you because I wanted to stop injustice, not to gain a minor whiney boyfriend. Back off or you will regret it' Eliot said in the most dark and dangerous voice he could mutter while looking as scary as he can.

He pushed the boy back in his chair.

For a moment the boy looked shocked. But then he started grinning like that damn fictional cat again.

'I understand Eli . . ot.'

'Good'

'Your not ready to face our love yet, that's ok, I have all the time in the world.'

'Ugh dammit kid, I'm more than twice your age, go find another teenage boy.'

'Blegh, teenagers are underdeveloped and boring, I want a man like you' Nori moved closer again.'

'My threat of breaking your limbs still stands. '

The boy moved back with a pout on his face. But the grin never left.

After the landlady had given Nari tea, he made shure to drink his as fast as he could.

When he was done he excused himself again, he had to go to Nate's place for a new con.

Before Nari could even offer to tag along Eliot asked his landlady to keep Nari around a little longer. The landlady had asked Nari if he could clean up the last bit of mess Eliot didn't have the time for. Nari didn't have it in him to abandon an old lady in need of help.

At least the kid had some good qualities as well.

When he arrived at Nate's place he notices Hardison and Parker where already there. Nate and Sophie still seemed to be upstairs. Hardison decided to go get them so that left him with Parker.

usually that was fine. Today she was being more weird than usual. She was staring at him. Very intensely.

'What is it Parker?'

'Nothing' She kept staring.

He was about to yell at her to cut it out when Hardison came running down muttering things like nasty and fellow team mates. Soon after that Sophie followed and Nate came right after that.

Something seemed to have changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but the team felt different than usual.

Hardison clicked on his remote again and a big picture of their next mark appeared. While Nate was explaining what they where going to do Eliot decided to let it go for now. The con came first.

Protecting his messed up new family came first.

After all,

That's what he does.

* * *

That was chapter 6.

Yes I made an oc named Nari.

No he won't become a main character, no he won't be coupled with an existing character, no Eliot will in no way shape or form feel anything romantic or sexual to that 16-year-old and no he won't become some super talented mary sue in male shape.

Nari is there for the sole purpose to annoy Eliot and make the other 4 jealous and hopefully some comic relief.

I'm asking everyone who liked what I wrote to leave a comment so that I know my fic is liked.

I don't need a comment on every chapter (thought Id love you if you did ;) but just one comment to let me know my fic is liked enough to read would give me so much happines.

A small me like or want to read more does miracles for me. It gives me inspiration and extra motivation to write.

So please pretty please leave a comment even if it is a small one.

Thank you.


	7. It's war part 1

Ok first: Sorry for the late update! I have been very busy with school and stuff and sadly it will only get worse. So I'm afraid that once a week updates won't happen for a while. But to those who enjoy this fear not. I will 100% surely finnish this fic. If there is one thing I dislike on Fanfiction Net it's to find a story you like only for it to be on hiatus.

Anyway, I will try to update every two/three weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage (or any other show/movie/book cameo that will appear) and I don't make any money out of writing this.

Pairings : Hardison x Parker, Nate x Sophie, Quinn x Collin (Chaos), past Moreau x Eliot, future (maybe) Hardison x Eliot x Parker or Nate x Eliot x Sophie grins Like I'm going to tell you who wins before hand if either couple wins at all mwuhahaha. There will be some Sterling x Eliot and Eliot x Tara. Yeah Eliot gets around in this one sorry Eliot.

Warnings: There can be spoilers of the first 4 seasons of Leverage, What happens after season 4 will be au because I haven't seen anything of s5 yet. Will have Slash male/male relationships in it you don't like that then leave and find yourself a nice straight only fic. Will also have m/m/f relations.

Summary: Eliot has become the 5th wheel but doesn't really mind. The 2 couples are happy to have each other but start to realize they like Eliot more than as the 5th wheel. Both couples decide to win Eliot over and make him join them in a three-way relationship. Neither couple knows the other couple has the same idea. When they find out, it becomes a 'friendly' competition for Eliot's heart. Which couple will win over our stubborn Hitter? And Will Eliot even want to be part of a three-way relationship?

Note: First fic I have ever written. I'm open for advice. Writing a story is hard but I'll do my best to try to create something people will like. English is not my native language and I have dyslexia. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Note 2: Rated M for safety and future adult situations.

Special Thanks too my new Beta for helping me and all the people who commented on my story! The comments really do help and are very much appreciated. So thanks.

On with the fic.

* * *

The last con had ended perfectly. They were celebrating down the bar, 'they' meaning Sophie, Hardison, Parker and Eliot. Nate was out for the moment. Suddenly Sophie's voice could be heard. Laughing.

'Are you telling me that our Eliot, the one that doesn't seem to be scared of anything, ran and hid in Nate's apartment, covered in saw dust, to escape a teenager? '

'Oh Hell yeah,' Hardison said with humor in his voice. To say Eliot was not happy with this conversation would be an understatement. He gave Hardison a firm glare that promised payback for sharing his problem and turned his face towards Sophie.

'Not just a teenager ok, a gay teenager that proclaims we are soulmates that refuses to back off.'

Parker decided to but in as well. 'Yeah, teenagers are scary with their pimples and random attitude adjustments, and did you notice most girls are more make up than person these days? Brrr, scary. '

Eliot gave Parker the look and rubbed the bridge of his nose, like a headache was coming. 'Not helping Parker. '

Sophie looked even more amused now. So did Hardison, though he also pulled Parker towards him, shushing her for the moment. He thought it would be wiser for her not to 'help' Eliot for the moment.

Sophie continued. 'Could you not have threatened him away or something?'

'You think I haven't tried that? Of course I have. The kid won't budge. ' Eliot's voice sounded frustrated. 'And before you start, there are no parents that I know of that I can contact either.'

Hardison joined in again. 'Yeah, and Eliot probably won't actually knock the guy out because he is still a minor, and we know how Eliot is with minors.' Parker looked at Hardison questioningly. 'You know how he goes all 'abandon plan' and 'grrrrr' on people who have hurt minors? Def a soft spot there.'

Eliot's mood did not improve one bit. It only got worse. 'Lets just drop it, ok? I really don't want to talk about that annoyance right now.'

A few minutes passed with the four of them just having fun when suddenly Sophie's look shifted to Eliot's right hand. There was a big scratch in his palm. Most likely it had happened when fighting one of the goons in their last con. Some had carried knives.

'Eliot. You're hurt.' She grabbed Eliot's hand. 'Let me see that. It looks like it was a deep cut, are you alright?' As she said that she softly glided her fingertips over his hand around the cut.

Parker saw what Sophie was doing and gasped. She looked at Hardison, who didn't seem to notice what was going on, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Eliot looked surprised. Sophie usually didn't do that. Eliot was about to say something when Parker beat him to it. She started to laugh, awkwardly.

'Hahaha, is he alright? Pfff, Eliot is fine, he's always fine, couldn't be finer, he had way way WAY worse than a cut. I mean he got hit by a car once.' Eliot raised an eyebrow at that. Hadn't Parker told him to get over that one? Parker went on with her ramble. Her tone got more and more annoyed as she went on. 'So he is fine, great totally alright and needs no codling. Do you see blood all over the place? No, you don't so he's fine. Super. No help or look overs needed. Nope, nothing at all...'

Sophie's fingers still lightly touched Eliot's hand. Parker's eyebrow twitched as she glared at those fingers and the laughing tone left her voice. 'So stop it! ' She snapped.

Now Sophie raised her eyebrow at Parker and Hardison suddenly started to laugh. 'Haha ok, isn't this just a great day, we won, they lost, we're spending time together and I even made pictures. Want to see?' Hardison moved to grab a phone but his hand left his pocket empty. 'Oh silly me, must have forgotten it upstairs, excuse me if I go get it. '

Parker was still glaring at the fingers on Eliot's hand.

'Uhm. sweetie, want to help me get it?' Hardison asks.

No reaction.

'Parker!'

'What?!'

'Come help me get my phone.' Hardison made eye contact with Parker. 'Now.'

Parker mumbled a 'Fine,' and jumped off of her seat. Hardison just smiled at Eliot and Sophie. 'We'll be right back, you two.' Hardison kept smiling as he walked away, pulling a grumpy Parker along.

Eliot and Sophie watched the two walk away and he turned to Sophie. 'Any idea what that was all about?' he asked.

'I'm not sure.'

'Something is wrong with this team.' Eliot mused. 'So, can I have my hand back now?' he asked.

'Oh,' Sophie acted like she had just noticed she was still touching his hand. 'Of course,' she said as she let Eliot pull his hand back. 'Sorry about that.'

'It's fine. Why did you want to inspect my cut anyway? Never thought I'd say this, but Parker was right. I have been through much worse.'

'Well, I just realized that maybe we haven't been paying you and your injuries enough attention lately. You do get hurt often. I was just thinking that maybe I should pay more attention to your wounds from now on. So, if you're hurt again, come and tell me and I'll help you get patched up. '

Eliot didn't really see that coming. Right now he wasn't sure what his reaction should be. A part of him was happy. It had been bothering him for a while now and it would be nice to be noticed more. But another part, his independent part, didn't look forward to having Sophie do all the patching up. He had managed to that by himself for years now just fine.

'Look Sophie, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need help in getting patched up. At least not most of the time.'

'Oh, bullocks. I know you had a rough life Eliot, I know you can take care of yourself. But you're not by yourself now. You're part of a team. And a team looks out for each other. Next time you get hurt, let me help you.'

'Soph...'

Eliot was about to protest again when Sophie picked up a pretzel from the bar and pushed it against Eliot's lips, effectively cutting off anything he was about to say.

'In case I didn't make myself clear enough, this is not up for debate. You really do not want to fight me on this one, Eliot.'

The look in Sophie's eyes told Eliot enough. If he refused, it would be more trouble than it was worth. People thought _he_ could be stubborn? Obviously these people didn't know Sophie.

Meanwhile, Hardison kept walking, dragging Parker behind him until he was sure they where out of reach. He turned towards Parker, releasing her wrist and crossing his arms.

'Ok, care to explain what the hell that was about?' he asked.

'Sophie was touching him, Alec.' She told him, upset, like that explained everything.

'Yeah, to inspect an injury. We are in a team Parker, A TEAM. Occasional touching of teammates does tend to happen.'

'Urgg,' Parker let out in frustration. 'God you're that dense?, I may not know a lot about these things but that wasn't an inspecting an injury grip. Her fingers where gliding over his skin. Softly. She was not inspecting, she was moving into our territory. And sneakingly, too. ' Parker suddenly gasped. 'Nooo, She is using that nuristick programming trick on Eliot again! With the touches and the talking! We need to go back now! '

She turned around to make a move for it but Hardison grabbed her wrist just in time. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down girl. We ain't done here yet.'

Parker stops trying to leave and turned around annoyed. 'Well, hurry up then. We can't leave our Eliot alone with her.'

Hardison sighed. 'Well first of all, It's Neuro-linguistic Programming not nuristick. Second of all, aren't you going a little overboard with this? I mean there is no proof Sophie is moving 'into our territory'. Third of all, touching and talking does not equal Neuro-linguistic Programming.' And fourth of all, Eliot isn't ours just jet.

'Alec please, just think. When has Sophie ever touched Eliot that gently before?'

'Well, there was that time when … or maybe when he..no wait…..uh…'

'DAMMIT, ALEC! There is none, ok? She's hitting on him and she has him alone now. Let's go back.'

'Wait, just WAIT a moment.' Parker waited again, looking pointedly at Hardison to just hurry up and get to the point.

'If, IF, Sophie is hitting on Eliot, wouldn't that mean she would be trying to cheat on Nate? That doesn't make any sense now, does it?'

'Hmm, you're right, I didn't think about that.'

Hardison nodded, pleased with himself for making Parker see reason.

'So that must mean they are both after him. Oh clever Nate, real clever to send Sophie out alone. He probably thought we would fall for that. Ha, too bad for him. I'm way more clever than he thinks,' she said.

'Ok Seriously!? Now they are both after him? Parker please, why would they?'

'Well why not? Why are we going after him?'

'Fine you have a point there, but both couples after him at the same time, I mean what are the odds Parker?'

'Who cares what the odds are?'

'….' The hacker just looked at her, speechless.

'Just believe me, Alec, please. I know Sophie. She is moving in, which means Nate is as well because Sophie would not cheat on Nate.'

'And you know this for sure how?'

'I just do ok? Weren't you just the one saying that Sophie cheating wouldn't make any sense?'

'Well, I did, but.. arg. Do you have make things so hard? Come on, Parker.'

'Alec,' she pleaded.

Hardison sighed. He looked into Parker's eyes. She tended to have real crazy ideas and she still believed in things like Santa, and her view of the world was at the best of times…odd, but how could he not believe her when she looked at him like that?

'Alright yeah, ok, I'll believe you,' he said while holding his hands up in surrender and Parker's eyes lit up.

'But..' Hardison continued. 'But you can't do again what you just did. Especially if what you say is true. We need to be more subtle Parker, we already discussed this. '

'But that was before Sophie and most likely Nate came into the picture. If we don't hurry they will steal him away. They are good thieves, Alec. And human safes tend to be Sophie's speciality.'

'I get what you're saying Parker, I do, but we need to know for sure first that they are after him. Both of them. Can you do that for me. Please? If they really turn out to be after him we can make plans according to that. And those plans would have way, WAY more chance of succeeding than just barging in there and going all grrr on Sophie.'

'…Fine..' Parker pouted. 'But we are not letting Sophie have free reign either: she starts touching him again, we stop her. Take it or leave it, Alec.'

'That's fine. That's cool. Just leave the breaking them apart to me then next time. Yeah.'

'Great, can we go back now?'

When Parker and Hardison moved back to the bar the first thing they saw was Eliot, looking surprised and annoyed, with a pretzel pressed against his lips by Sophie.

Parker fumed.

Hardison grabbed her before she could do anything. He leaned towards her and whispered. 'Stay calm. Giving Sophie any more hints and confusing the crap out of Eliot won't help us.'

'Fine, I know. I know, but how dare she! With a pretzel, no less. Our pretzel.'

'Uhm, yeah…our pretzel. But anyway, just leave this one to me.' Hardison let Parker go and grabbed his phone.

Parker looked at it in surprise.'Hey, didn't you forget that thing?'

'Ok, first of all, this thing is my baby. It has saved all our asses more than once. I'd sooner forget my clothes than my phone.' As Hardison said this he opened the network.

'And second of all?' Parker asked.

'Huh?'

'Well you said first of all, so I was expecting a second of all.'

'Ok, seriously? You ask me now? Let me do my thing first…'

Parker just grinned and poked Hardison in the shoulder. 'There is no second of all, is there?'

'Parker, please. ' Hardison typed something on his phone.

Parker moved to Hardison's ear. 'Nothing.' Parker grinned some more.

Hardison just stopped and held up his phone. He pointed at Eliot and Sophie then back at his phone. 'You mind?' he asked.

Parker just pouted and moved back.

'Thank you.' And Hardison went on with what he was doing.

Suddenly Sophie's phone rang. She didn't pick it up. Instead, she was still looking at Eliot.

Eliot removed Sophie's hand and the pretzel from his lips. 'You're not going to answer that?'

Sophie sighed. She really wanted Eliot to promise he would come to her, but him not downright fighting it was a good enough start, she supposed. 'That's not my phone ringing, just the sound for an incoming message.'

'Well, don't you need to see the message then?'

'Not, really. '

Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep

Eliot's eyebrow twitched at the sound. 'Godammit Sophie, pick the damn thing up before I make it stop,' he half growled.

'Ok fine, no need to get your knickers in a twist.'

Eliot looked offended at the knicker comment, but before he could say anything Sophie checked her phone. Her face suddenly looked pale.

'I'm sorry, I have to reply to this.' And she got up and walked away, leaving a sour and slightly relieved but worried Eliot behind. Relieved because the annoying sound was gone. Worried because of the pale face.

Hardison and Parker grinned. Sophie had left.

'Oh yeah, Age of the geek baby. Come on, slap em.' Hardison said, holding up his hand.

'Whoohoo!' And Parker slapped his hand. Hard.

Hardison moved his hand back looking at it with pity. 'Ok, ow.'

Parker didn't notice. 'What did you send anyway?'

Hardison smirked. 'Well lets just say she thinks a former friend is trying to sell her out to the feds.'

'Oh. Sophie thinks she is risking jail? That's evil.' Parker smirks. 'I like it. '

'So shall we go back to our salt now, Miss Pretzel?'

'Yes lets, and you're the pretzel.'

'Whut?'

'You're the pretzel, Eliot is the salt, I'm the one eating them.' Hardison looked at her blankly. 'What? What good would a pretzel be if nobody eats it? The eating person is vital.'

Hardison just turned around and walked to Eliot. Parker followed.

Meanwhile, Nate had gotten to the bar as well. For a moment he decided to watch how things progressed with Sophie, keeping some distance before letting himself be known. She was doing great. All was going according to plan. He was just in time to see Hardison and Parker appear after their absence. He figured they would join Sophie and Eliot again, but instead they hid in a corner. Curious, he watched them.

Hardison grabbed his phone and only moments later Sophie's phone made that beeping noise. And she dared complain about _his_ alarm. When Sophie left they high fived. Nate didn't need anything else to figure out what was going on.

It seemed there were other players on the field. Interesting.

He would let them have their small victory for now. First he needed to find Sophie and share his newfound information. Quietly and quickly Nate gulped down the last bit of his drink. He got up and walked out of the building following Sophie.

He was met with curses and frustration.

'Sophie,' he called.

Sophie turned around. 'I'm sorry Nate, I'm a bit busy right now.'

'Yeah, you are. With falling for a trick.'

Sophie looked up, confused. 'Care to explain?'

Nate walked over to where Sophie was standing and pointed at the phone. 'Whatever message you received on that, it was a fake.'

She crossed her arms, looking pointedly at Nate. 'A fake? Why would anyone send me a fake message? And how do you know this anyway? Last time I checked you were no techno wonder. '

Nate grinned. 'Oh that is still true, but I don't need to be a techno wonder to understand that when Hardison grabs his phone, and a few moments later yours goes off and the two youngsters high five each other when you walk out of the door, that this message you received was a fake.'

Sophie looked shocked. 'Hardison sent me this? Hardison? Our Hardison?'

'That would be the one, unless you know another Hardison.'

Sophie was not amused. 'I can't believe he did that. Why would he do such a thing?! Oh just wait till I get my hands on that that .. that geek.'

'That geek wasn't doing it for no reason.'

Sophie suddenly went still, she was remembering something. Then she gasped. 'No, it can't be. Please tell me this can't be. '

'Afraid so Soph. We got ourselves some competition.'

'Why didn't I see that? Parker was acting very weird earlier. She snapped at me for holding Eliot's hand. And now Hardison does this. Nate, what do we do now? We can't just start fighting in our own team. The cons would suffer for it.'

'Soph, the cons won't suffer from it. We are all professionals and our goal is to help people. This will not change. I won't let it. Hardison and Parker just happen to feel the same way we do. They've already shown they aren't going to back off. I intend to not back off either. Hardison is one of the most skilled hackers I know, and Parker perhaps the best thief. But Eliot is not data or an object. He is a person. And our strength lies in people. We have the advantage. Not to mention we now know they are after him. They still have to guess with us. Another advantage.'

'Maybe so, however you're forgetting one thing. Hardison is getting better with people. You know as well as I do that one day Hardison will be able to run his own crew despite what you tell him. And Parker and Hardison both have a closer connection to Eliot then we do with him. I just always thought it was in a sibling kind of way.'

'And that might very well be another advantage, Sophie. Eliot has treated them more like younger siblings, and us more as equals. Eliot is a man who keeps very much to himself. But if any person is able to get to him wouldn't that be an equal over a younger sibling?'

'I suppose so, yes. '

'So what do you say? Are we going to let the two kids steal away Eliot? Would you let them steal anything else from you?'

Sophie laughed. 'Not in this life time. I'm a grifter, a thief. There is no way I'm letting other people, not even team mates, steal from me.'

Nate laughed and held up his arm for Sophie to take. 'So what do you say Miss Deveroux, shall we go back inside?'

Sophie grabbed Nate's arm. 'Definitely. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.' They went back inside and found Eliot currently in between Parker and Hardison. Hardison and Eliot were teasing each other about something.

Sophie let herself and Nate be known. 'Well, I'm back, and I found Nate on the way in. '

Eliot turned around. 'Hey man,' he greeted Nate. Then he turned back to Sophie. 'You ok? You got a little pale earlier.'

Sophie smiled. 'Oh I'm fine, it was a prank text. Some idiot,' she looked at Hardison, 'decided it would be funny.'

Nate and Sophie sat themselves down, Nate next to Hardison and Sophie next to Parker.

Hardison didn't need to guess anymore. The look Sophie gave him was enough proof for him. And the way Nate stood beside Sophie also spoke louder than words.

Parker's fears were confirmed. Nate and Sophie really were after their salt. Sophie acting alone was part of a strategy, but they had been discovered and moved on to plan B. She couldn't stand the slightly smug look on Sophie and Nate's faces. She gave them each a glare. It was time for her and Hardison to make serious plans.

Sophie saw more clearly than ever now that Parker and Hardison loved Eliot. She would respect that but not forsake her own feelings. She would go for it, may the best couple win.

Nate had nothing to guess. He was sure the moment he caught Hardison doing his tech magic that they ,all four, wanted and needed Eliot. He also knew all four of them where aware of that now, if Parker's glare was anything to go by. He wasn't worried. His plans usually worked. The only thing that really concerned him was Eliot himself, because how do you steal something that is it's own alarm system?

Eliot had no clue what was going on. All four were acting more weird than usual, and keeping in mind how Parker usually was, that was saying something. Just what he needed. Crazy stalker boy, and his team acting all weird. The one thing they all had in common? Love. He hoped that whatever it was it would stop soon and the couples would just go back to their la-la land and leave him out of it. That's one of the reasons why he would never love again. When love was in the picture everything else was just cast aside. Boundaries, conscience, truth, common sense, and the list just went on.

Like they say, all's fair in love and war.

That's why he hated both.

* * *

That was chapter 7 part 1.

Yes I turned chapter 7 into two parts because otherwise chapter 7 would be way longer than all the other ones and it would have taken me even longer to update.

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please let me know with a comment.  
A small one is also fine.

Thanks for reading!


	8. The Fake Claws Job

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to update! Real life has been a bit of a pain. I will try to update faster from now on. Know though that even if there is a break like a year, I will come back to this and finnish it! I promise to you all this fic will be finished no matter what.

Also I have decided to stop posting the warnings in every chapter. If warnings change of warnings get added I will tell you.

So anyway here is the next chapter. I'm afraid there is not much Eliot chasing going on in this one but the next chapter will try to make up for that. ;)

Also happy birthday loyal reader! You know who I am talking about. I did my very best to finnish this today. I hope you and everybody else will like it.

* * *

"O hell no, no, no, nuh-uh, no just _NO!_" Harrison's voice could be heard across the room.

It had been a week since the two pairs discovered their similar intentions. The base, or more correctly Nate's home, had become a war zone and the last week had been a light version of what World War III could be like. At least if you asked Hardison. The con they had that week had gone well considering their rivalry, if gone well meant Nate teaming Eliot up with himself or Sophie as much as possible, taking advantage in his role towards Eliot, and their mark devolving a greed to Eliot in the process which Nate though was a perfect way to catch their mark while laying a little claim himself. Sadly Eliot believed it all to have been part of the con otherwise Nate might have walked around with black eye…or two.

''You crazy woman? I ain't doing that. I _mean_ it Parker. I am _not _doing that.''

So if Hardison was able to notice that then of course Parker would too.

''You serious? .. Your serious… Great, wonderful and not .going. to. happen.''

Parker felt as though Nate and Sophie where getting a head start. They spend more time with Eliot then they did. And Parker was not amused by Sophie's lingering eyes and Nate's lingering hands. So of course it would make sense to start with counter measures.

''Alec, don't be so stubborn. It's perfectly safe. Besides, Eliot will slip away at this rate, we need to act and this qualifies. ''

Parkers idea of counter measures however was not Hardison's idea. Hence Hardison's current predicament.

"Oh, it's perfectly safe is it? Yeah ok, then it's alright then. I mean your version of perfectly safe is only jumping of buildings with just a string preventing you from going splat on the concrete like an egg on the wall of a house on Halloween but besides that yeah, no problem."

Parker raised one eyebrow. "An egg on a the wall of a house on Halloween? "

Hardison raised his hands defensively. "Hey, we all did things we ain't proud of."

Parker suppressed a smile. There where more important issues to be dealt with.

"Have I ever gone splat? No. Why is that? Because it's perfectly safe. As long as you do it the right way and I'll help you do this the right way. Now stop your whining and just agree."

Hardison did not look convinced. Why did his girl always have to have such drastic ideas. What was wrong with some old-fashioned wooing. Nate and Sophie where doing that and it seemed to work just fine.

Parker knew what Hardison was thinking. "We can not use the same things as Sophie and Nate, Eliot would notice."

Now Hardison raised an eyebrow. "How do you do that?"

Parker just smiled. "I am secretly a mutant that can read minds. Shh don't tell anybody."

"Y'know, the freaky part is I would have believed that had we not watched X-Men First Class the other day."

Parker grinned, but then turned back to her serious face. "No more changing subjects. You will do it and it will work and you will be safe. If you don't trust the plan, then trust me. You know this can work when we pull it off."

"Ok so it's when now? When did this become a _when _instead of an _if_? You do know you need both parties to agree before it becomes a when right?"

Parker ignored him. Hardison would agree, he always caved in the end. And now it was extra important that he did. Looking back on last week and it's con, it was very important to make a move now.

**7 days ago, Nate's apartment Monday 10 am.**

The team was sitting in Nate's apartment with a new job ready for them. Everyone was sitting in their usual places. Then Nate came walking in. "Ok guys, we have a new client which means a new mark. Hardison run it."

Hardison got up and pushed on his little device. A middle aged man with gel slick hair appeared on the screen. "Meet Mr. Jarek Cornwall. Nice polite guy with a big heart for teenagers and runner of THE big club in town, Blue Waves. A club which _appears_ to be focused on entertaining young adults and even has a free entrée."

Eliot looked unimpressed. 'Blue waves? That's the name he picks?'

Hardison shrugged his shoulders, not understanding the name either.

Parker joined in agreeing. "Yeah, he should have called it Blue Tsunamis. Tsunamis have much more impact than waves. Pff… everybody knows that."

Everybody looked at Parker with their typical 'why' faces, but the hacker was first to break the silence. "You are right, tsunamis do have more impact than waves…Blue Waves is not all that bad though, compared to some names out there."

Nate nudged Hardison to go on. The hacker turned back to the screen filled with pictures.

"Now, in reality, he is all kinds of nasty." Hardison made some other images of other people appear. "If a club is so focused on entertaining young adults then why are there older guys walking around?"

Before anybody could answer Hardison jumped in again. "It could be drugs, guns, and all those typical things. But no, not this guy. This guy runs a human smuggling ring. His club is his cover. You want to know how I found out this piece of information? Of course you do. I went and did my magic and…."

Eliot interrupted him. "Just get to the point, Hardison."

Hardison looked undignified. "Uhm, excuse you, while you were dodging kids with crushes and laying on your couch or doing your cooking or other fun things to pass the time these last three days I was working my ass off to get this information. Is just a little appreciation to much to ask for? I swear…"

This time it was Nate that interrupted. "Yes, Hardison, we all know how very important it is what you do, what is even more important is taking this guy down so, if you please…?" Nate finished speaking while pointing to the screen.

Muttering something nobody could understand the hacker turned back and went on.

Muttering something nobody could understand the hacker turned back and went on. "As I was saying,this guy runs a slave smuggling ring. The older guys visiting are his clients. The Blue Waves is a luring spot. Before being allowed into the club you need to register. Some techno boys from his team, and I have to say they were pretty decent, it was hard to hack into … yeah, whatever moving on, somma Jarek's people look up all the young adults that enter his club. Then they filter out all the people who have no family, short on cash or a history of running away or doing drugs."

Nate's voice picked up where Hardison's stopped. "So they are looking for people who will not be missed. People that will not be reported missing or who the cops would give up on soon. Because the club is free, they have hundreds of thousands guests a year and that's too much for the cops to notice some lonely troubled young people disappearing.''

Hardison went on. "Basically yeah, so after they filter out the people they are sure nobody will come looking for, they do another filter. They categorize them in three different types. Working, pleasure, or both. I am sure I do not need to explain what that means."

Parker raised her hand. "I don't know what that means, working can be pleasure, just look at us."

Sophie smiled at Parker. "Parker sweetie, I think you and Hardison should have a small private chat later where he explains."

A bit confused the thief nodded, which in turn made Hardison look not very happy but he continued anyway. "When their targets sit down at the bar they get an old-fashioned drugged glass with something. They then get taken to the basement, where they will collect up to five people. Not in the same day mind you. Once they have collected five people they will invite their clients who then can bid on them and purchase them. Any trace of them on the web will be deleted, passports and IDs get destroyed and they get new names and make overs. And a bit of… training.. Then they are sold, Jarek makes profit and nobody notices or cares."

This time Sophie's voice piped up. "But that doesn't make sense. I mean how can he make enough money to run a business like Blue Waves if the only money he gets is from the kids he sells? There is no guarantee that the people who walk into his club will be fit to sell so there are months in which he could catch nothing, while other times he could find five in a week. It's all too unstable to run a business on."

The hitter followed. "He can't. A club of this size is pricey, and the amount of money people are willing to pay for a slave also differs greatly. Because it's illegal the buyers take great risks, not to mention that they'll also have to spend a lot of money smuggling their slaves to places the government can't interfere. As profitable as slavery sounds it's in fact not that profitable in the west. Too many agencies you have to dodge and too many people whose silence you have to buy. Add to that he only sells young adults with questionable pasts and sells so few a year he probably has no credibility for the most active slave owners."

The grifter looked at Eliot with a morbid curiosity. "How do you.."

The blond next to Eliot jumped up. "Wait, let me guess, you dated a slave girl."

"Parker, what? Why…. No, I did not date a slave girl, or a master girl either before you ask. I know because one of Damien Moreau's closest contacts had a thing for slaves. Moreau helped him out sometimes."

The hacker sat down releasing a breath he did not know he held. "Eliot man, your life scares me. Remind me to never _ever_ ask you anything about your past at anytime."

Suddenly the mastermind got up and walked over to the pictures, studying them. "So if his slave selling business isn't what makes this guy financially secure than what is? And why would he even risk kidnapping and slavery if he gets so little for it in return? Something does not add up. We are missing something."

Sophie got up from her spot and walked over to Nate. "So what do we do now Nate? We don't have enough to move in. "

A smirk appeared on Nate's lips. "No, Soph, we know all that we have to. We promised our client to stop the smuggling and make Jarek fall. We can do that with the information we do have on him. All we have to do is prevent him from taking the people he wants and instead make him take what we want."

"How?"

Nathan Ford turned and looked the crew in the eyes, his grin in place. "Let's go steal a club." And he walked out of the room leaving once again four confused people behind.

**Day later, Tuesday 2 pm. Club Kittens claws.**

One street away, Nate and Hardison were following him through street cameras from inside their van, Lucile. The hitter was wearing a nice suit but left the jacket half-open, hair back in a ponytail with a few strands escaping, giving it a messy look, and glasses. He looked up at the place, reading the pink neon letter sign above the door that said Kitten's Claws. "You've got to be kidding me. Kitten's Claws? Seriously, Nate? You couldn't have picked one less...pink, or I don't know, with a better name?"

Nate grinned in amusement when he heard Eliot's complaint through the comm. "It's the only smaller club near Blue Waves that has managed to stay open. This area is run by the big boys, all the small fries have gone bankrupt. This was all we had unless we wanted to start from scratch."

Nate wasn't even finished talking when Eliot heard Hardison's voice in his ear. "Told you Blue Waves wasn't all that bad of a name, didn't I? Though if it makes you feel better, the other big clubs have names like Yellow Bye Bye, Rosen's Cry and Doodle. All in all Kitten's Claws ain't that bad."

Not convinced, Eliot mumbled into the comm. "The name is horrible. What's wrong with these people? Why do they all name their clubs like that?"

Knowing it was a hypothetical question no one answered. Nate and Hardison were still grinning, though. It was always fun to tease Eliot, and the hitter was in no way amused that he had to actually go _inside_ a pink cat themed club called Kitten's Claws. He was about as amused as the time he had had to wear that santa suit.

Eliot walked into the club and melted into his role. An old woman in a catsuit walked up to him trying to look sexy, which failed horribly. "Hello there sugar, want a private dance? I'll give you one on the house," the woman asked, checking Eliot over.

Eliot gave his most charming smile. "I'm afraid I will have to decline. I am here for strict business, you see. My boss would not be pleased with me if I spend my working hours in the company of such fine woman as yourself."

Ever the charmer, he took the woman's hand and gave it a small kiss. "You could however help me out a great deal if you could answer me this question. Where can I find the person in charge?"

The older woman was blushing a bit, not expecting such a charming reaction. "The lady is upstairs in her working room. The working room has a pink door with a Balinese cat on it."

"Thank you madame." Eliot gave a wink and walked towards the stairs.

Meanwhile Nate and Hardison had been laughing and making comments the whole time. Apparently it was just hilarious that an older woman wanted to give him a private dance. Whatever. He would get them later. While he arrived on the second floor he encountered a small problem and spoke up.

"Yeah, haha guys, but could you maybe stop laughing long enough to help me out here? What does a Balinese cat look like?"

Hardison blinked. "Uh, like a cat."

Nate joined in. "Probably with a tail and whiskers, too."

The hitter was so close to running back outside towards the van, going inside and smacking them on the heads.

"Well, that's just great then seeing as every freaking door is one with a cat on it that has a tail and whiskers… Oh no, wait, there is one cat who is missing its' tail but besides that Not. Being. Helpful," he hissed.

"Didn't you ever date a girl with cats? And don't cats have very distinctive looks? You should be able to tell." Hardison grabbed for his orange soda as he said it. Nate just shook his head, amused.

"Oh, very funny. You know what else is funny? The moment I'm done here and can go back to you guys." There was a threat there, Hardison had no doubt.

After some more teasing Eliot was tired of it and just stared to knock on all doors. Surely if he knocked the right door the owner would open up. After knocking on four doors one finally opened revealing an older woman, maybe around 60. She had a big head of red curly hair, probably a wig. She was wearing a pink tank top and was smoking a cigarette, and she probably had been smoking for some time. The room was hazy because of it.

"Hello madame, are you the one in charge of this place?"

The woman looked Eliot up and down, appreciating what she saw, but obviously a bit suspicious. "Depends on who's asking, sugar. Who are you?"

"How rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Jack DuBois. I'm here to offer you a deal from my boss. She is very interested in your club."

Meanwhile Hardison was complaining in the background about how the name was Jacque and not Jack while Nate was giving instructions trough the com. "Don't tell her everything yet, Eliot, remember this is an older lady who has been running this club for years. She's not going to give it up for nothing, but she's also been working 24/7 without getting anything worthwhile in return. So make sure she feels like she is getting a good deal without having to lose her club."

The lady looked uninterested. "Deal, huh? Sugar, if I got a penny for every deal they offered me these last couple of years I'd be richer than the President of the United States. I ain't leaving my club so some spoiled brat can make profit from her. Though they where smart to send you. You have been by far the most attractive deal bringer."

Eliot slipped back into his character, giving a small but open laugh. "Oh madame, thank you for the compliment. I have been working out. But it seems I didn't make my boss's deal very clear. No, she is not interested in buying, only in borrowing. A week."

The lady raised an eyebrow and blew out some smoke. "Borrowing, you say? I never had an offer like that. Why would anybody be interested in borrowing?"

Nate interfered again through the com. "Ok Eliot, keep it a bit vague, share the hard line with her and then introduce Sophie's character. Once she is with Sophie, she'll do the rest."

"Madame, in short my boss runs competitions and seeks out the best locations to run these competitions. She gives the owner of the locations a paid vacation so they can relax. Also all profit the location makes will go the owner, in this case you. She keeps nothing for herself, all she wants is a good location. I would like to suggest you discuss this with her."

The woman still looked a bit skeptical, but figured out that her club was about to go bankrupt anyway, and maybe this way she might get a vacation and some new profit. A competition would surely give some positive light to her club. "Fine, I'll at least talk to this boss of yours, let her show me what I would get in return and how she can prove to me I will not lose my club."

Giving her his most charming smile and puppy dog eyes he gave a small bow. "Thank you, madame, I will call her right away."

Eliot walked away far enough to grab his cell phone and make 'the call'. Through the ear bud he could hear Sophie complaining about the pinkness of it all as well. Nate ignored it. "Ok Soph, you're up."

Sophie was standing in front of the club, black short dress, styled hair and big dark sunglasses. "Next time I pick the club we will borrow," she said, and then she walked inside. The grifter was also welcomed by the older woman in the catsuit. "Well hello dear, welcome to club Kitten's Claws. If you need a drink the bar is right over there."

Nate, Hardison and Eliot tried not to laugh, hearing that through their ear buds. Sophie made sure not to look upset. "Drinks? I'm not here for drinks. I'm here for my competition, now out of my way," Sophie said in a serious business voice, the kind of business woman who is not interested in small fries. She walked over to the stairs, ignoring the lady in the catsuit. The lady just shrugged her shoulders and went back to sitting at the bar.

The grifter walked up the stairs and came into contact with Eliot standing in the hall being charming to the lady, which seemed to be working if the blush on her face was anything to go by. They made eye contact. "You. Downstairs and make sure nobody interrupts us ladies while we have a chat."

Eliot kept his head low and nodded, a small 'yes madame' coming from his mouth while he moved downstairs.

The older lady lifted up her nose. "Well there goes the sugar, you must be the spice. Your deal better be good."

"Oh, it is. Now shall we?" Sophie asked while pointing to the lady's working room, which seemed to be less smokey than it was before. The lady grumped but followed nonetheless, closing the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later the pink door opened and a very pleased Sophie came walking out. "You won't regret this. This competition will make Kitten's Claws shine like no other."

The older lady grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Mecroy."

Sophie walked downstairs and joined up with Eliot, the two of them then walked to the van one block away. Parker meanwhile also returned from her little 'job' and was sitting behind the wheel waiting. Once Sophie and Eliot got back they kicked her out of the driving seat, put Eliot in there and then drove off.

The owner would leave tonight, on a vacation booked or better yet, hacked by Hardison. The woman had her ticket and she was looking forward to going. Sophie also got the spare keys of the club. They could start phase two tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the rushed ending of this chapter. I didn't really feel like making Sophie and the older lady have that talk. If any of you really want it though I will include it as a flashback in the next chapter. The next chapter will go on with the con.

Also sorry that there is not much Eliot hunting going on in this chapter. :P I wanted to try writing them doing a con and had to make the basis for that con first.

Don't worry though, the rest of the con will have more try to seduce Eliot moments. I also did not forget that this chapter started with Parker and Hardison making plans. Those plans will be revealed once the chapters about the con are over.


End file.
